


Under the Cover of Darkness

by GoldenCityBird



Series: GCB's Drabbles [6]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 11:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19700821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenCityBird/pseuds/GoldenCityBird
Summary: DedSec was dead to the world, but Marcus and Aiden are ready to ignite the phoenix.(One-Shot for now, may expand later)





	Under the Cover of Darkness

Aiden Pearce looked from the rooftop over the concrete jungle of Chicago. Thunder roared behind him as rain spat against his back. The world wouldn’t wait for him – it would move on, unforgiving as a storm, until DedSec died. But he knew he could save it.

His phone vibrated, showing a message from Marcus. “I’m in.”

Aiden started typing. “Blackout’s exactly 5 minutes long. Be careful.”

He pushed the button on his phone and dashed down the fire exit, rain now spitting against his face. Any minute now, Marcus will retrieve the files, and DedSec would rise from the ashes.


End file.
